OS : Kuroko no ChatRoom !
by 0re-sama
Summary: Kagami se retrouve mêlé dans des conversations délirantes pleines de quiproquos entre la génération des miracles. UPDATE 03/15 : Correction des fautes d'orthographe.


Bonjour bonjour ! Petit OS sur Kuroko no basket... Sujet la Chatbox ! Cette fanfiction est une traduction de celle de luffylover_101 qui est anglaise ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**[Blue_shadow entre]**  
**[Red_taiga_tiger entre]**

**Blue_shadow:**Hi kagame-kun

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Hey Kuroko, as-tu vu la coach ?

**Blue_shadow:** Pourquoi ?

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Je pense qu'elle va me demander quelque chose !

**Blue_shadow**: 0.o

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Yeah tu sais maintenant pourquoi je me cache dans ma maison elle semble être sur trois temps en ce moment ( nerveuse ou occupée ?)

**blue_shadow:** Pourquoi tu penses qu'elle va te demander quelque chose kagami-kun

**red_taiga_tiger:** Parce que je suis toujours en retard ... et commence à se fâcher.

**[Blonde_copycat entre]**  
**[I'm_too_sexy entre]**  
**[French_cookies entre]**

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Quoi? Autant de gens?

**blonde_copycat:** Hi kurokocchi,kagamicchi!

**French_cookie**: Yo. Tout le monde.

**I'm_too_sexy:** Hey

**Blue_shadow:** Hi kise-kun

**french_cookies:** Hé ! Ne nous dit pas "hi"

**i'm_too_sexy:** Je Suis d'accord

**red_taiga_tiger:** WTF? Qui est "I'm Too Sexy"?

**blue_shadow:** Surement un narcissique.

**i'm_too_sexy**: ...

**red_taiga_tiger:** Narcissique? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse être "I'm TooSexy"!

**blonde_copy_cat :** Qui?

**red_taiga_tiger:** aomine! C'est toi?

**French_cookies says:** WTF?! C'est pas moi!

**blonde_copy_cat says:** Mais qui diable es tu? _( note : en anglais c'est plus classe^^)_  
**French_cookies**: Je suis Aomine! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis narcissique?!

**red_taiga_tiger:** Car t'es le seul!

**French_cookies :** Non c'est pas vrai! Je n'aime que moi et seulement moi ! Ce n'est pas narcissique!

**red_taiga_tiger** C'est la définition d'être narcissique. S'aimer soi-même!

**blue_shadow**: Euuh les gars?

**French_cookies:** Je ne suis pas vaniteux!

**blonde_copy_cat**: Si tu l'es !

**French_cookies:** La ferme Kise !

**Blue_shadow:** Les gars ?

**Red taiga tiger:** Aomine, tu es narcissique !

**French_cookies :** Non je ne le suis pas!

**Blonde_copy_cat says:** SI TU L'ES!

**Blue_shadow:** LES GARS ! écoutez !

**French_cookies :** Huh?

**red_taiga_tiger:** Ok.

**blue_shadow:** Aomine est "French_cookies", vrai ?

**Blonde_copy_cat:** Yeah.

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Attends. Mais c'est quoi ce nom "French_cookies"?! Aomine, tu n'es pas français !

**French_cookies:** Nan c'est vrai ? Comment tu sais, idiot?

**blue_shadow:** STOP!

**Red_taiga_tiger**: ...kuroko...

**French_cookies** : ...es ce que...

**blonde_copy_cat:** ...tu vas bien ...

**blue_shadow:** Juste Ecoutez ! Si aomine est "French_cookies", alors qui est "I'm Too Sexy"?

**I'm_Too_Sexy :** C'est moi!

**Red_taiga_tiger:** AAAAAHHHHHH!

**French_cookies:** Bruyant...!

**Blue_shadow:** Qui es tu ?

**I'm_ Too_Sexy:** Eh bien...

**blue_shadow:** Oui ?

**I'm_Too_Sexy**: Je suis ...

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Tu es ...?!

**I'm_Too_Sexy :** Je suis Akashi

**Red_taiga_tiger:** WTF?

**French_cookies :** WTF?

**blue_shadow:** 0.o

**blonde_copy_cat:** OMG!

**I'm Too Sexy :** Pourquoi êtes vous si surpris?

**Red_taiga_tiger**: Hum...

**Frenchcookies :** Je suis le seul qui es too sexy.

**Blue_shadow :** Umm, aomine-kun? Tu deviens narcissique encore.

**Frenchcookies :** pour la derniere fois, JE NE SUIS PAS NARCISSIQUE!

**I'm Too Sexy** : Je ne serais pas si sür si j'étais toi Daiki.

**Blonde_copycat :** Yes, aomine.

**[ fortune_teller entre ]**

**Frenchcookies** : P'tin. Je suis pas narcissique.

**fortune_teller:** Qu'est ce que ?

**i'm too sexy:** Ne dis rien.

**fortune_teller:** Et toi, qui es ...

**I'm Too Sexy:** Venais-je juste pas de ne rien demander?

**Blue_shadow:** Comment ça va, midorima-kun?

**fortune_teller:** J ai perdu mon luckyitem à cause de ce crétin de Takao!

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Comment a t il fait ?

**fortune_teller:** J'étais assis à coté d'un lac mon objet à la main et PAF, coup de coude. plouf

**Frenchcookies:** Hmph.

**Blue_shadow:** aomine-kun?

**Frenchcookies:** Quoi?

**Blue_shadow:** Es ce que je suis gros?

**Frenchcookies:** C'est qoui cette question ? Bien sûr que tu l'es. Tu es même plus gros que Murasakibara.

**Blue_shadow:** Oh.

**fortune_teller:** Attendez une seconde.

**Red_taiga_tiger:** What?

**fortune_teller:** "Frenchcookies" c'est Aomine ?!

**Blonde_copy_cat:** Oui

**Frenchcookies:** Hey, je te signale que fortune teller c'est nul aussi! Pourquoi es ce que t'as ...

**fortune_teller :** Tais toi. C'est personnel.

**Blue_shadow:** murasakibara_san va venir.

**Frenchcookies :**murasakibara? Tu veux dire " the cookie monster "

**Red_taiga_tiger** :Ta gueule, aomine.

**Frenchcookies:** Hmph. Vous êtes tous gros. Meme the cookie monster.

**I'm_Too_Sexy : **Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire par gros.

**Frenchcookies:** Toi tu ne l'ai pas, t'es un gamin court sur pattes.

**I'm_too_sexy:** Tu veux perdre ta vie ?

**Blonde_copycat:** Bon, j'ai des photos à faire dans10 min. A+

**Blue_shadow:** bye kise-kun

**[Blonde_copycat sort]**  
**[ ilovesweets entre]**

**ilovesweets:** hello

**French_cookies:** T es gros

**Red_taiga_tiger:** Non

**I'm Too Sexy says****:** Hey, Atsushi.

**ilovesweets:** Comment tu connais mon nom, pervers?!

**I'm Too Sexy:** Je suis ton ex-capitaine! Tu m'as appelé PervErS ?

**ilovesweets :** Mon Quoi?

**Blue_shadow:** Oui ,murasakibara-san ! C'est akashi!

**ilovesweets:** WTF? Le narcissique est akashi?!

**I'm Too Sexy says:** Hey! Depuis quand suis-je devenu narcissique? Je pensais que c'était aomine !

**Frenchcookies says:** Tous les obèses savent que je suis plus beau que toi, ok?

**i'm too sexy:** Tu réalises que je vais te tuer?

**Frenchcookies says:** Ouh, j ai peur... Regarde toi dans la glace, "choupi"

**Blue_shadow**: aomine-kun, tu ne devrais pas.

**I'm_too_sexy:** Répète ?

**French_cookies:** Tu m'as entendu

**red_teiga_tiger:** Ah ! aomine est mort.

i**lovesweet** Tetsu? Tu veux venir manger des snacks ?

**Blue_shadow:** J'arrive murasakibara-san

**[ ilovesweets sort ]  
**

**I'm Too Sexy** aomine rencontre moi dans le parc dans 10 min.

**Frenchcookies:** J'y serais

**[ Frenchcookies has sign off****]**  
**[ i'm_too_sexy sort ******]****

**red_teiga_tiger**: Hey , tu veux voir Akashi battre Aomine avec des ciseaux ?

**fortune_teller:** Oui, pourquoi pas ?

**[ fortune teller sort ****]**  
**[ red_teiga_tiger sort ****]**

**Blue shadow :** Hey , I'm alone ...

**[ Lovefor_Tetsu entre ****]**

**Lovefor_Tetsu ;** Tetsu-kun !

**[ Blue shadow sort ****]**

**Lovefor_Tetsu** : ...

* * *

Merci à Jadouine qui a repéré des fautes.


End file.
